Chatting Can Be Fun
by Lil Dobe
Summary: Naruto has some fun chatting. Alot of pairings. Mianly. ItaNeji, Naru.Shika and SasuGaa. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, yes, yes I know, I have like stories to update, but hey, this is one popped into my head so yeah. Hopefully ya like it, is different from anything else I have written. Heh. So here it goes.

Disclaimer: do not own, do not sue. Naruto is owned by Mashashi Kishimoto (I think that's how you spell it, heh. Sorry if any mispellsions.)

Summary: chatting can be fun, especially with a certain person. Yaoi!

demonfoxboi-Naruto  
**sharinganactivater-Sasuke**

Naruto Uzumaki.  
Age: 15  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Hometown: Konoha  
School: Currently out of school. (spring break)  
Status: Single

Now, Naruto, is not your averege teen, no. Held upon a demon sealed inside of him, been hated by the villagers. He is now 14, but poeple haven't seem to forget about it. Since he is currently in spring break he decided to buy himself a computer with the money he has been saving. He walks the street to the nearest computer store and checks upon the millions of laptops and computer there. He sees this beautiful black laptop with gray coverege for the top. $1000. He smiles upon the person who asked him if he wants to buy it and nods his head yes. The person smiles and packs it for him. Naruto pays and leaves happily.

Sasuke Uchiha  
Age: 15  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Hometown: Konoha  
School: Currently out of school. (spring break)  
Status: Single

Same things with Sasuke. He is not your averege teen, with sharingan actiating every once in a while, he gets respected by the villagers. Now 14 years old, he gets even more respect because he has supposely braught safeness to the village. Currently in spring break, he decides to create an e-mail adress, seeing that he already had a computer and since he has no one to talk to, why not create an e-mail and start chatting with different people? Sasuke isn't fond of it, but if it will take his boredom away, so why not waste time on it, for him anything is a mission, so why not create this as a mission for himself, so what the heck.

Naruto

"Now how do I connect this thing?" Naruto ponders aloud.

_Kit, are you seriously that much of a blonde?_

"No, shut up kyubbi, you don't know how to this either."

_Sighs Kit, you connect the connections behind the laptop and two connections behind the printer, then, you connect the pluger to the plugging turn it on and there you go, easier said than done right? or in your case easier done, than said, now get to it, because you are seriously giving me a headache. Kyubbi tells the poor boy._

"Nobody told you to help me, but thanks anyways."

_Yeah, yeah kit, that's why I am here. Kyubbi grins._

"Whatever." Naruto does what he was told earlier, turns on his laptop and the screen shows. "Yes! I got it. Okay now let's see, I'll shall click the internet, go to yahoo and donwload the messenger." He clicks the internet types in "yahoo" in the adress box, clicks go and checks the page out, he finds the messenger, clicks on it, and shows him the steps. He clicks download, a pop up pops up saying either to run, and or cancel. He clicks run and waits at least 6 minutes for it to be done.

"Since it's gonna take time, I should start thinking of a name for my e-mail."

_Grr! You are gonna need help aren't you little one?_

"Ha-ha, yeah, help me?"

_But of course that's why I am here, remember? Kyubbi jokes. But, let's start to think._

"Right." Naruto stands up and sits on his bed and thinks, while Kyubbi is inside his head thinking as well.

Sasuke

"Let's see what's a good e-mail thing." Sasuke ponders.

Ukeorseme  
Sasuketherude  
Sharinganactivater

'Wait, that one! Sharinganactivater!!, yeah that's a good one, now all I need to do is see if it's available.' He thinks. He checks for availability, and is avaible, he grins. 'Now, should I put my real name or a fake name?' He thinks again, and just shrugs and sticks with his real name. He puts the e-mail for use and clicks on the chatting, checks what kind they have, he clicks the lesbians, bi-sexual, and gay one. He goes with the Bisexual, he clicks on one and an IM pops-up.

**konohasnumberoneninja: hey**  
sharinganactivater: sup?  
**konohasnumberoneninja: nothing much, asl? please.**  
sharinganactivater: 15 m konoha, what about you?  
**konohasnumberoneninja: ah, same, but am one year older, names Kiba, what about you?**  
sharinganactivater: names Sasuke, what school do you go to, because you sound familiar?  
**konohasnumberoneninja: Heh, ) I go to Konoha High am in the 10th grade.**  
sharinganactivater: Cool, I got to that school too, but am in the 9th, hey?!  
**konohasnumberoneninja: what?**  
sharinganactivater: do you by any chance own a dog, name Akamaru?  
**konohasnumberoneninja: yes I do, how do you know? Are you a stalker? If you are, then you are welcome to stalk me. ;)**  
sharinganactivater: heh. no am no stalker. I think I've seen you somewhere, with this white puppy at the park right besides the ice-cream parlor, and you are always, or so I think is you yelling at him, telling him "Akamaru! Get the fuck away from there! There's not place for a dog to stick it's weenie!!", everytime I hear that I start laughing my ass off.  
**konohasnumberoneninja: Ha-ha, yup, well if you seen where he sticks it whenever he is horny, you'll yell at him too, hey, do you happen to have a picture of yourself?**  
sharinganactivater: heh, dogs for the most part aren't my thing, but appearntly I will yell at him too if I saw where he sticked it in, and yes I do, is on the right at the top.  
**konohasnumberoneninja: okay, let me check it out, also can I add you? You seem pretty fun to talk too, oh and you are fucking hot too! well for a 9th grader, heh. blushes**  
sharinganactivater:of course you can add me, heh, thank you. blushes and grins  
**konohanumberoneninja: yay!! ok let me add you.**  
sharinganactivater: ha-ha. okay.

**Kiba will like to add you to his or her messanger, would you like to accept or decline?**

Sasuke, clicks accept, well he is the first friend he made so far at the chatting, then another IM pops up.

**pinkismyhaircolor: hi!!!**  
sharinganactivater: hey  
**pinkismyhaircolor: asl?!**

'Geez talk about impatient'

**BUUUUZZZ!!!!**

**pinkismyhaircolor: are you there?**  
sharinganactivater: yeah I am, 15 m Konoha.  
**pinkismyhaircolor: ooh cool!! I am that age, but am female and I also live in Konoha, what school do you go to?**  
sharinganactivater: Konoha High, grade 9th.  
**pinkismyhaircolor: oh really? i go there too! names Sakura, what's yours?**  
sharinganactivater: names Sasuke. can I ask you a question?  
**pinkismyhaircolor: yeah sure, shoot.**  
sharinganactivater: is your hair naturally pink or is dyed?  
**pink-ismyhaircolor: is my natural hair color, and before you ask, no I don't know how I was born with this hair color, but can I add you? also you are cute, for a bi-sexual boy that is.**  
sharinganactivater: Heh, never said anything about your hair, I was just wondering that is all, and yes you can and thanks. blushes what are you bi, lesbian or just straight?  
**pinkismyhaircolor: yay! Thankies for letting me add you, am Bi, but for some reason I prefer girls over guys, you single?**  
sharinganactivater: yes I am single, so are you single?  
**pinkismyhaircolor: Sadly no, am dating my best friend Ino, been dating for about 6 months now.**  
sharinganactivater: aah, got you, hold on i got to take a piss.  
**pinkismyhaircolor: heh, okay.**

Sasuske stands up and goes to the bathroom, meanwhile at Narutos' house...  
--

woo man! Another story by me and i like it. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

"Grr!! Why is thinking of a name so difficult!!" Naruto yells in frustration and throws the four sheets of paper filed with screenames, but were already taken.

_Kit, calm down, how about demonfoxboi? Instead of a 'y' is an 'I', that's not a bad name now is it?_

"Kyubbi!! Your a genius!! I love that, let me check if its available, then I will love you more" Naruto grins, while the Kyubbi inside of him sighs. "Yay!! It's available!! Now let me check where;s the chatting thing, oh wait I need to download my pictures first!!" Naruto stood up from his chair and looked for his digital camera, he took one last picture of him, being serious and downloaded all of them. "Okay, there, now lets see where to chat, where to chat." 'Hmm, how about lesbian, bisexual and gays'

_Kit you amaze at times, took you long enough to figure out your orientation now did it? The Kyubby smirks inside and coughs stupid cough blonde_

"Hey I heard that, and so? Let me just chat and you go to sleep." Naruto told his friend inside of him, Kyubby just smirked one last time and went to sleep.

He saw a lot of people chatting and whatknot, he clearly getting bored on the gay chatting one, so he got out and went to the bisexual one, he entered it and was chatting and then one IM poped up.

**lazybutgood: hey**  
demonfoxboi: hey names Naruto, what's yours?  
**lazybutgood: Names Shikamaru, age and location?**  
demonfoxboi: 15 and Konoha, what about you?  
**lazybutgood: 14 and Konoha as well, you don't happen to go to Konoha High would you?**  
demonfoxboi: yes I do, do you?  
**lazybutgood: yeah, what a drag.**  
demonfoxboi: what do you mean what a drag?  
**lazybutgood: what I mean by tha is that this bisexual chatting place is nothing but Konoha High Students and some of the Sand Village.**  
demonfoxboi: oh okay, I suppose so, well I don't know very much about that, because you see am very much knew to this whole messenger thing that i haven't much chatted, so yeah, but anyways, do you happen to have a picture of you or something?  
**lazybutgood: tck, troublesome. Heh. why of I have a picture of myself I also have a picture of something else, that is if you can handle it?**  
demonfoxboi: ooh, I can handle anything. ;  
**lazybutgood: oh really? well let's just see about that, shall we?**  
demonfoxboi: we shall then.  
**lazybutgood: alright, you asked for it, now brase yourself, alright?**  
demonfoxboi: you got it.

**Shikamaru, clicked on one of his pictures, and showed to Naruto.**

demonfoxboi: damn boi, you are fucking fine, now show me the other one.  
**lazybutgood: thanks. alright but I bette warn you, is not what you expected.**  
demonfoxboi: sure, whatever, let me guess is a picture of your erect penis?  
**lazybutgood: sigh, how you know?**  
demonfoxboi: because this dude has it on his profile, but anyways let me see it! well let me check it out.  
**lazybutgood: troublesome, alright.**

**Shika shows him his erect penis picture, which caused Narutos eyes to widen, that's the biggest dick he was ever seen, accordinly is the very first penis he had seen, not including the other one.**

**lazybutgood: so what do you think? do you think you can handle it?**  
demonfoxboi: i most certainly can handle it, and I like it, is big and well endowed. smirks  
**lazybutgood: heh. so can I add you? you seem pretty flirtasious and I like that, so can i?**  
demonfoxboi: of course you can add me, and your flirtasious as well, for a 14 year old that is.  
**lazybutgood: heh, what can I say, having good looks pays off. is that you in that picture?**  
demonfoxboi: yes it is, arent I hot? j/k  
**lazybutgood: fuck yeah you are, I'll do you.**  
demonfoxboi: better yet I'll do you. ;)  
**lazybutgood: blushes, stop you are making me blush, and i normally dont blush. hmph**

**Shika woud like to add you to his or her messenger would you like accept or decline?**

Naruto clicks add.

**lazybutgood: hold on, moms yelling at me for not cleaning the mess i did in the kitchen, troublesome. **  
demonfoxboi: ha-ha! okay.  
**lazybutgood: shut up:p**  
demonfoxboi: kisses heh. go before your mom gets any madder.  
**lazybutgood: true. blushes "lazybutgood, is idled"**

"hmm, this is sorta fun!! I like him. heh, let's see what other people are in here, the fuck? "pinkismyhaircolor"? now who would've thought that, aah wait that;s probably Sakura. I'll IM her to check if it is her."

Naruto clicks on her screename and types.

**demonfoxboi: Sakura-chan?**  
pinkismyhaircolor: yes this is her, how do I know you? Better yet how do you know me?  
**demonfoxboi: Sakura-chan!! Is me Naruto.**  
pinkismyhaircolor: Naruto-kun!! How lovely!! you finally got an e-mail adress!! yay!! so who have you chatted with so far?  
**demonfoxboi: just one person, his name is Shikamaru, meh, is no biggie really.**  
pinkismyhaircolor: is okay Naruto, you are just knew to this, people will start bugging you in know time.  
**demonfoxboi: heh, you are right, shit!! another IM, weird screen name though.**  
pinkismyhaircolor: heh, talk to him or her, just call me when you are done, because i have to get off, so bye Naruto-kun, see ya at school tomorrow!!  
**demonfoxboi: bye Sakura-chan.**

Sasuke

**konohanumberoneninja: so yeah thats basically it, what about you?**  
sharinganactivater: what about me? oh you mean family, I only live with my brother Itachi, he is mostly not home at times and well because I don't know, but we do get along though, whenever we feel like it.  
**konohanumberoneninja: oh sorry to hear that, but you got me though!! Heh.**  
sharinganactivater: yeah true! lol. heh.

**pinkismyhaircolor: no, no not at all, I dont mind giving you my number, although Ino will get slightly jealous but she knows she's the one for me, heh.**  
sharinganactivater: heh. jealousy. is a good thing she is jealous keeps ya relationship alive, so whats your number? better yet here is mines  
561-0972, you can call me at any time.  
**pinkismyhaircolor: heh, thank you and yes I know that, well I got to go, remember meet me at that big oak tree besides the bench infront of the school.**  
sharinganactivater: okay, got you. If I look kinda mad in the morning is because either my brother woke me up by pouncing on me or I fell on the floor and I hit my face.  
**pinkismyhaircolor: heh. funny, pretty, funny!!**  
sharinganactivater:p  
**pinkismyhaircolor: well by Sasuke.**  
sharinganactivater: bye.

**pinkismyhaircolor logged off at 6:54:56 pm.**

**lazybutgood: alrigth am back, mothers this times, lucky you only live with your brother, I hate you. hmph**  
sharinganactivater: awe, is okay little guy, I feel your pain, NOT!! ha-ha.  
**lazybutgood: your mean!! really mean. pouts and lip uivers your gonna make me cry, you evil man you. **  
sharinganactivater: cry, cry all you want!! ha-ha!! victory is mines!!  
**lazybut good: heh, your funny, I like you. yay!! thank kami-sama I met you!! yay!! dance around in room, falls and lands on said ass. heh, clumsy me. troublesome.**  
sharinganactivater: weird, heh, i like you as well.

**konohanumberoneninja: i was like "no mom, why!! my favorite favorite puppy!!" she was like "what do you mean no? I didnt do anything to your puppy, Kiba honey." I was like "oh you didn't, then why did I hear yelping then?" she was like " i dont kow you probably stepped on his paw or something." I was like "yeah that may be true, heh." And I went back up stairs, weird relationship me and my mom have don;t we?**  
sharinganactivater: heh, ha, funny, hey at least you have a mom and a dad and dont have to live wit a brother. sighs  
**konohanumberoneninja: awe cheer up little guy, you'll find someone whose caring and whatknot, but at the mean time, I have to go, I need to take a shower then I'll be one, okay?**  
sharinganactivater: no dont leave me!! pouts  
**konohanumberoneninja: i have to I smell like shit, dont worry am gonna be back on in an hour or so, depends if my mom doesnt tell me to go to bed early, heh.**  
sharinganactivater: hmph, fine, leave, but ill be waiting heh.  
**konohanumberoneninja: fine, fine bye.**  
sharinganactivater: adios


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto

**konohanumberoneninja: heh, thats funny, same thing happened with me, but with my dog though, he use to get int he way when I fell asleep that I much didnt even know i was squishing me until one night he bit me on my side, I was like "motherfucker", heh.**  
demonfoxboi: ha-ha, thats what you desirve for being so mean to your puuppy Kiba.  
demonfoxboi: puppy  
**konohanumberoneninja: shut up! heh. well I got to go, gonna take a shower and I'll be back on in a hour or so, alright?**  
demonfoxboi: okay, dont drop the soap or else!! ;)  
**konohanumberoneninja: real funny naru, but I love it up the ass!! heh, bye.**  
demonfoxboi: bai.

**konohanumberoneninja has signed off at 7:06:34 pm.**

**lazybutgood: no!! your hotter!!**  
demonfoxboi: no you are!! how many times do I need to tell you, your hotter than me, and agree with it!!!  
**lazybutgood: fine, fine!! but i think you have a nice penis, even though i havent seen it,**  
demonfoxboi: that i have to agree on. heh. j/k  
**lazybutgood: heh, knew it.  
lazybutgood: do you have a webcam?**  
demonfoxboi: yeah I do, why do you want to see me jack off or something?  
demonfoxboi: am just kiding.  
demonfoxboi: kidding  
**lazybutgood: yeah I do want to see you jack off, and you can see me?**  
demonfoxboi: oh really?  
**lazybutgood: yeah, let me just lock my door alright? dnt want my mom to come in here and faint at the sight and then take my computer away, like she did last time.**  
demonfoxboi: haha, funny. rofl!!! lmao!!rofwl!!  
**lazybutgood: man shut up not funny!!**  
demonfoxboi: fine, would you like to accept the invation

Naruto clicks accept and see Shikamarus face.

**lazybutgood: heh, my beautiful face. would you like to accept or cancel the invatation Shikar of course clicks accept.**  
demonfoxboi: now my beautiful face, ooh do you have a mic?  
**lazybutgood: yeah? why wanna hear me moaning?**  
demonfoxboi: yeah, wanna hear me?  
**lazybutgood: yu know it.**  
demonfoxboi: heh, got it.

They both put the mic one and they talk first.

"You go first Naruto, i wanna hear you, and see you." Shika tells him as he is removing his shirt and Naruto does the same.

"Fine, fine, just let me take my pants off, alright? And no I dont wear any boxers underneath," Naruto tells him as he stands up and unbuttons his jeans letting them fall to the floor, he sits on the bed for a while and starts palming himself, making himself hard.

"Naruto what are you doing? I cant see." Shika says to him, almost in a whining voice.

"Well I got to make myself hard you know, are you naked?" Naruto asks as he starts panting and his penis is already get erect.

"Yeah, I am, am getting my dick hard too." Shika replys back to him.

"Ok, well your about to see my beautiful endowed penis!!" Naruto chuckles lightly and goes towards the chair and sits down. "Can you see it?" Naruto asks as he is adjusting the web-cam.

"Yeah I can. Start touching yourself."

"You too." Naruto sees the screen infront of him and starts teasing his right nipple with his left hand, while his right hand pumps his dick slowly. He teases his tip by brushing his thumb on it and hisses. He lets go of his right nipple and with his left hand, starts fondling with his balls. Narutos hand goes up and down slowly teasing his tip every now and then, he moans.

"Aah fuck." Naruto speeds up his pace and bucks his hips up. "Fuck Shika, you look so aaah...hot doing...pant that to yourself, fuck!!" Naruto groans.

"Shit! So pant do you, oh god Naruto."

"I wished your hand was jacking me off Shika. Oh god!!" He squeezes his dick lightly and spreads the pre-crum all over his tip.

"So do I" Shika pushed one finger up his anus, make it two, fingering himself. "Fuck!! Naruto!!" He squeezes his tip and brings his hand up and down his hard shaft. He hits his prostate and can't help but to cry out. "Fuck Naruto" Shika is panting and moans everything he hears Naruto groan.

"Shika, fuck!! Are you aah! finger yourself?" Naruto tells him in a drawn out moan.

"mmm, yeah." Shika pants, both of them are panting and moaning and they are almost at their climax.

"Naruto" Pant. "Am almost there."

"Me...uhh...too...fuck!!" They starts pumping their dicks faster now and Shika cums first. "Naruto!!"  
Naruto cums a few seconds later. They both are panting, and have their eyes closed from the pleasure.

"Naruto, you sound hot when you cum." Shik tells him as he luaghs lightly.

"Yeah you too."

Sasuke

"Oh my god!! Did Shikamarau actually jacked off! And I watched it!! Oh my god!! Damn now im hard."

sharinganactivater: damn, I just saw you jacked off and to tell you, it was the hottest thing ever.  
**lazybutgood: heh, thank you. I should've invited you as well, I had fun with my now favorite buddie. Heh.**  
sharinganactivater: oh really? I see where I am not wanted. pouts  
**lazybutgood: heh, I want you.**  
sharinganactivater: smirks you want me eh?  
**lazybutgood: not that way.**  
sharinganactivater: sure...you know you do.

"Sasuke!! You up there? I bought mc.donalds. you want it? Or do you want me to bring it up to your room?"

"Yeah I am up here Itachi, yes bring me my food, please and thank you!!!" Sasuke yells back,

"Okay!!!" Itachi yells back and gets out his big mac, fries and his diet pepsi.

sharinganactivater: hold on am gonna eat my food.  
**lazybutgood: heh, yeah you should eat you seem very skinny.**  
sharinganactivater: dont be mean. but hold on.  
**lazybutgood: okay.**

"Wait never mind dont bring it up, am gonna eat in the kitchen." Sasuke tells his brother as he walking down the hallway and down the steps.

"Okay, you baka." Itachi sighs and leaves Sasuke's food on the kitchen table.  
---

icky: man I am beat.  
itachi: you whore why am i only at the end you filthy jerk!!!  
sasuke: itachi quit being mean, can't you read she is beat. scoffs jerk.  
shika: awe! i had a jacking off moment with Naru. Awe. Tck, troublesome.  
naruto: hey! it was good.  
icky: okay! shika quit being mean!  
itachi: hey ya'll are making her upset. goes over and hugs icky  
icky: hugs back thank you ita.  
shika: pouts am sorry icky.  
sasuke: pss, am not.  
naruto: am sorry too! stupid sasuke-teme!!!  
icky: is okay, really it is, now can ya finish this off please and thank you.  
shika, naruto, sasuke, itachi: if you enoyed it review and if you didnt then dont.  
itachi: ya betetr or else...glares the famous uchiha glare


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi

* * *

Itachi walks upstairs to his room and signs on, as usual some offline messages and as always somebody has to pop up.

**badboyme: hey ita**  
vengeanceisme: sup bitch  
**badboyme: no need to be mean you prick**  
vengeanceisme: yeah whatever, but what do you want?  
**badboyme: you what else could i have possibly want you idiot.**  
vengeanceisme: sigh D what did I tell you?  
**badboyme: to never say anything stupid like that even if i mean it, i know, i know but hey i want you and you know you want me itachi theres no point in lying about that...**  
**badboyme:...**  
**badboyme:...**  
**badboyme:...**  
**badboyme:...**  
vengeanceisme: stop you baka!! is getting annoying, now you know why i dont want you.  
**badboyme: so im a bother then? pouts i see how you are, ooh lets go into a chat room together yeah? we can mess around with different people, yeah?**  
vengeanceisme: yeah, invite me, i dont feel like clicking on anything right now, well except typing but that is all, heh. am i mean?  
**badboyme: heh, okay lazy butt, and well sorta, you need to loosen up you shit hole.**  
vengeanceisme: heh, ha. I'll try, but invite me now damn it! I need to have some fun shit! damn! fuck!!  
**badboyme: alright, alright, dont get your tighty-whiteys in a bunch. rolf!! lmao!!!**  
vengeanceisme: ha-ha, so? and for your info is boxers not tighty-whiteys you fag. '

**badboyme had invited you to chat with him in chat room bi-sexual, would you like to accept or decline his or her offer?**

Itachi clicks accept and enters it, he immidiatly starts chatting to everybody, and what he hates from chatting rooms is the whole porn web-sites and spam, stupid shits gave his computer virus for a very long time. One screename caught his attention, it said "amtheukeaniloveit" he clicked on it and started chatting with that person.

**vengeanceisme: hey**  
amtheukeandiloveit: sup?  
**vengeanceisme: al? I know your a guy.**  
amtheukeandilove it: heh, yeah. 16 and Konoha, how about yourself?  
**vengeanceisme: 19 male and konoha have a picture lovely?**  
amtheukeandiloveit: why yes i do, do you have a picture gorgeous? ;)  
**vengeanceisme: oh most definatly, show me yours and I'll show mines, yeah?**  
amtheukeandiloveit: you got it, precious.

The person shows Itachi his picture. Itachi smirks and thinks thoughtly. "What a cute little fellow, too bad I don't take it up the ass, because I would hell let him fuck me."

**vengeanceisme: your sure are fuckable, let me show you mines**  
amtheukeandiloveit: thank you and alright, i wanna check out if you are fuckable too, sexy.  
**vengeanceisme: ah, you've seen nothing just yet.**

Itachi shows him his picture and can't help but grin how hot he looks right there, it was a picture when him and his friend went to a river and were play fighting in the water, his hair was sorta matted to his forhead and his body was glistening from the water.

amtheukeandilove it: god fucking damn, you're fucking sexy as hell!! is this really you? by the way, whats your name?  
**vengeanceisme: yes its really me, if you want you can meet me somewhere, and no am not a rapist or a pedophile, even though your old enough, but still dont get creeped out, oh names Itachi what about you?**  
amtheukeaniloveit: of course i would meet you somewhere, Itachi, cute name, names Neji. I hate it pouts stupid mom was probebly drugged when she had me and named me. hmph.  
**vengeanceisme: ha-ha, poor you, meh you'll get through it, at least you dont have to take care of a brother all by yourself, is troublesome. sigh**  
amtheukeandiloveit: oh, you live by yourself with him? where your parents? shit hold on, my cousin is here and I promised her i would help her with her homework, so be right back in like 20 minutes, while you wait feel free to sen me your response and i'll reply back to you once i am back, kay?  
**vengeanceisme: got it and i will do not worry.**  
amtheukeandiloveit: alright, brb  
**vengeanceisme: kay.**

Itachi didn't feel like telling this person about what happened to his family and why got stuck with Sasuke, in truth, he cares deeply for his brother and shows it in every way possible, but for him, is still hard, is like raising a child all by yourself, because the bitch of a girlfriend didn't feel like taking care of the child so is like she gave it away. Itachi's life is full of wonders, he sighs and just slopms in his chair.

He hears a knock at his door. "Yeah?" He calls to the person outside the door. He hears shuffling outside the door, was Sasuke really that scare to come in his room? Itachi can't help but wonder, why is he, did he say what he was thinking out loud, did Sasuke hear him? Itachi sighs once more and stands up, goes towards the door and opens it, only to find a note on the floor, he picks it up and goes back inside of his room and closes his door, he opens it and starts reading it.

I uhh, didn't feel like bothering you but umm, when I finished my food, I wanted to tell you something to see if you would let me, but it seemed that you were busy, like you were talking on the phone. I didn't mean to over here it or anything, but do you really feel that way? Like is hard for you to take care of me? Am 15 itachi, I can clearly take care of myself, if you honestly feel that is hard on you like if it was raising a child by yourself, why didn't you ever leave me in an orphange or something? But anyways, just so you know, today and the rest of the week, I'll be staying at a friends house, don't worry who or where, because you really shouldn't care what happens to me, it sounded clearly like that, but am leaving around 12:00 a.m at night today, alright? Well just wanted to let you know that you were the best brother I could ever wish for and probably somebody you won't feel, the way you feel now.

With Love  
Sasuke.

Itachi, closes the note.

"Damn it! He wasn;t suppose to hear that, fuck! Well, at least he will be happy at his friends house, whoever that is, heh. Oh shit, 15 mintes has passed and i haven;t sent my reply, fuck!! I'll just tell him point simple. Dead parents, don't know what happened, I was young, brother was just a baby, found out about parents death, so yeah. Ah, yeah thats a good response, he will probbaly will get the hint that I don't want to talk about it."

**vengeanceisme: Dead parents, don't know what happened, I was young, brother was just a baby, found out about parents death, so yeah.**  
amtheukeandiloveit: took you long enough to answer, heh. Just playing, now I understand you dont want to talk about so am not going to push you, but hopefully everything turned out for the best, yeah?  
**vengeanceisme: hpefully it will, i have a feeling that the next couple of days will be heartbreaking for me. sighs**  
amtheukeandiloveit: why do you say that? i dont want to be in your bussiness or anything but how come?  
**vengeanceisme: you seem nice enough, so i will trust you on this and promise me you wont tell a soul or esle alright?**  
amtheukeandiloveit: you got it, lips are sealed and you have my word.  
**vengeanceisme: okay thanks. is well you see, once you were like gone helping your cousin, I think I started thinking out loud about how hard life was taking care of a child. Well my brother heard me and left me, am not usually a sadden person, but the way he put it, the way he wrote it, sad was in it, like it was his fault my life is fucked up as it is, because everywhere i went, sasuke would go. (brother). I didnt have time for friends much, because i couldnt find a babysitter and stuff, now me and sasuke are kinda close but not much, but now he's like going away for the week, becasue since is spring break he wants to have fun and stuff and he is leaving me by myself with his kitty, but it hrts for him to think that kind of way. i just dont know what to say or do, this is such a drag seriously.**  
amtheukeandiloveit: your sasuke's brother? dude!! he talks about you alot in class. I have him in third period, he fucking funny and cool, i never knew you were the itachi he was talking about, but everytime we asked about his parents he would just go into a moping mood and wont talk to anybody, but dont feel bad itachi, he will eventually come around, you know his age, he is 15 and your 19, give him time and he'll understand he probably thinks you just need your space thats all, so dont feel bad about anything, unless you ment it, but i highly doubt that.  
**vengeanceisme: sigh hopefully though, because I mean, I never really said this to anybody or to him for the matter ya know, and it kinda hurts. Shit, I never knew I was this mushy, fuck! Oh well, but anyways, you like being uke eh? raises eyebrow, with a smirk**  
amtheukeandiloveit: Heh, everybody is mushy in their own way, finally your mushiness came out, no? yeah, you know it, i mean i've been top, but i like it better if im uke, instead of seme, feels more pleasurable. what about you? Am guessing you are top, and you haven't been uke. grins  
**vengeanceisme: sigh you're right, am always a top no matter what, the people i've been with, well they were not really relationships but shit hold on kay?**

_knock, knock._

amtheukeandiloveit: heh, is probably your brother, but kay I'll hold.  
**vengeanceisme: i doubt it.**

I stand up and open my other, and the person standing there is in fact my brother, his bangs fall loosely infront of his face, covering his eyes, and he is just standing there and why haven't I asked him to come in? Stupid Itachi, he is basically waiting, duh! I open the door more and ask him of course.

"Want to come in, Sasuke?" I see him their fidgeting for a bit, and finally nods his head, and enters the room, and stands in the middle of the room. "Umm, you know you can sit down, anywhere, on the bed, the chair, the floor, the desk, my lap..." Itachi smirked in the last one, Sasuke barely smiled, but made a small smile non-the-less. Sasuke sat on the bed, and Itachi grabbed his chair and sat with his legs on the side and his crotch facing the back of the chair. ((A/N: you know how some people sit like that? With the back of the chair infront of them and their legs on its side? Well like that.)) "So umm is there anything you want to talk about?" Hopefully, is not what I said earlier, he should know I don't mean it.

"Umm, actually, I just wanted to know if what you said was true? Like the over hearing that I did, but I didn't mean too though, I just wanted to asked you if I could stay at my friends house, but then I heard you, I got upset and left, wrote you a little note, left it on your door, well the floor, and left to my room."

Itachi sighs, he jinxed himself again. "Sasuke, listen, well I of course don't mean it, its just, too much has happened and well, I haven't really gotten sometime for myself, but you are never a bother, so don't ever think that, but let me ask you something, yeah?" Itachi grins, then does a full ass smile.

"Yeah sure, go for it." Sasuke looks at his brother.

"Do you talk about me to your friends? Like do you talk about me alot?" Itachi couldn't help but blush a little, he never really had anybody who talked about him constantly, but now his brother does.

Sasuke blushes and nods his head. "Yeah I do, I mean you were always there for me even after our parents..." Sasuke looks on the floor and his bangs covering his eyes. "Death, you've been there, and well you taught me well, you are a very good brother, and I love you for that." Sasuke stands up and goes towards the door, but stops and hugs Itachi from behind, kisses his cheek ((A/N: no! it's not going to be no incest, hmph:P)) and says "thank you." He leaves but stops again..."Oh and i am staying at Shikamaru's house, barely met him on the net, we are hanging out, am leaving around midnight, you are dropping me off am not coming back till sunday night, then school, kay?"

Itachi turns around and smiles. "Of course, now go chat you little prevert." Sasuke sticks his tongue out and leaves laughing quietly.

* * *

itachi: man why am I all mushy?!  
sasuke: because you are more cuter that way.  
neji: ...  
icky: ...  
deidara: ...  
itachi: ...  
sasuke: what? scoffs and rolls eyes  
neji: that was very uncommon.  
icky: yeah i have to agree on that.  
deidara: yup totally, i mean coming from an Uchiha is really uncommon, Uchihas have no sense.  
itachi: hn, what deidara said was true. Hey?! wait, you filthy shit! are you insulting the Uchihas?!  
icky: oh no. sighs  
neji: damn! Deidara you and your big mouth.  
sasuke: what so troublesome, really. sighs  
icky, neji, sasuke: laying on bed comfortable and sighing in boredness.  
itachi, deidara: bickering starts  
icky: this is giving me a headache, can ya please?  
neji, sasuke: yeah sure, review if enojoyed and dont if you didnt, or else you will be wasting your time.  
itachi: most definately. goes back to bickering with deidara  
icky: i need an advil. 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto

**lazybutgood: heh, that was fun, really fun, can;t wait to do it again, ne naruto?**  
demonfoxboi: yeah it was, to tell you the truth I never actually did that with another person, but you, damn! are one major hottie, i would go out with you.  
**lazybutgood: are you hitting on me? raises eye-brow**  
demonfoxboi: blushes maybe looks around is it working? grins  
**lazybutgood: perhaps, heh, flirtasious bitch Naruto. I would let you do me, definatly. Damn what time is it?**  
demonfoxboi: gasp me a flirtasious bitch, oh the contrary, you my lovely, fuckable friend, is the flirtasious bitch. muah oh and its 10:59 damn almost eleven, but i dont care, no school. yes!! dances happily, moving limp penis around ha-ha. heh. just kidding.  
**lazybutgood: so its eleven then my friend is coming over in an hour, oh well, heh, ooh limp? can i make it hard again? wiggles eyebrows suggestively pretty please? pouts**  
demonfoxboi: pouts you invite your friend over and not me, cries i see how you are shika-baby. but anyways, why of course you can make it hard, it'll be a pleasure to have you do that to me, babe. winks  
**lazybutgood; ne, naruto, stop, you are making me hard again. awe!! babe guess what?**  
demonfoxboi: what it is sweetheart?

_Damn Kit, what the fuck? You barely met the guy and your already showing affection, tsk, you need to get yourself a mate, you little dobe_

"Man, fuck you! Humph! It's not my fault, every single person that I date dumps me, and i don't care" Naruto replies back pissed off to Kyubbi

_Geez, sorry. I guess I went through a touchy subject so sorry. Kyubbi told him sincerely._

Naruto sighs and shakes his head. "Naw, don't worry about it, it's not nothing to worry about anyways, what do I expect, somebody just to hold me and never let go." Naruto turns his head to the side letting his bangs cover his eye. "Nobody wants a demon."

_Kit! Don't let love bring you down, hold your head up high, and don't let nobody ever bring you down, got me?_

"But of course, you know I always listen to you, sides' Iruka-sensei."

**lazybutgood: I only have thirty minutes left talking to you.**  
demonfoxboi: awe, that sucks, can't you stay a little while longer?! pouts please!!!!  
**lazybutgood: well duh! I will get off, once he gets here, maa, troublesome.**  
demonfoxboi:p, you minnie! when can I go to your house?  
**lazybutgood: whenever you want too, I really have no objections though, you can come today.**  
demonfoxboi: naw babe, I don't to be a burden to your friend and all, but I'll got tomorrow! which is Saturday! yeah?  
**lazybutgood: yeah, sure why not, that way we can have our way together. ;)**  
demonfoxboi: wanna go to another round? you are seriously getting me horny.  
**lazybutgood: awe! babe! I can no mores, he is here already because i can here the knocking.**  
demonfoxboi: awe! man! let you mom or dad get it, you can still chat.  
**lazybutgood: my rents' went on vacation, so am by myself now, they left around 8:30 today. so yeah, but now i have to go, talk to you tomorrow in the morning and i'll give you my adress on where i live yeah?**  
demonfoxboi: not fair sweetie! but okay, i can deal with that. bai.  
**lazybutgood: pouts no kiss or nothing?**  
demonfoxboi: heh, sorry. kisses there.  
**lazybutgood: cant wait to have a real one from you. kisses bye babe.**  
demonfoxboi: bai.

**lazybutgood has signed off at 12:01:34.**

"Damn, now what am I suppose to do?" Naruto ponders aloud.

_Taking a shower? Kyubbi suggest._

"You know, I have to agree with you on that. I do smell." Naruto stands up and goes to the bathroom connected to his room.

Shikamaru

Shikamaru walks out of his room, takes a left and walks down the steps, he then turns right, goes into the living room and towards the door, and opens it.

"Hey, Sasuke right?" Shika asks, making sure that was the name he remembered. Sasuke nods his head. "That your brother?" Nodding his head towards the black lamborghini.

"Yeah, he just dropped me off." Then a honk was heard. Sasuke turns around and yells. "Yeah?!"

"Come here a minute I wanna tell you something!!" Itachi yells towards him.

"Here, just give me your bag and I'll take it to my room while you and your brother finish talking, alright?" Shika tells him and grabs his bag. Sasuke turnd around and smiles apolegeticaly towards him. Shika laughs lighty. "Don't worry about it." Sasuke turns around and goes towards his brothers car.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asks once he is on the driver side by the window.

"Sorry, for what you had to hear though. Just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean it, even if I did mean it, having you as a brother, well little brother is awsome, is like having a minni of me." Itachi looks at him straight in the eye.

"Naw, don't worry about it, but thanks though, for giving me a ride and stuff." Sasuke tells him sheepeshly.

"Okay well go have some fun, but not too much, okay?" Itachi tells him as we ruffles up his hair. Then he speeds off and Sasuke watches him leave, leaving dirt in the air. Sasuke walks back to Shikamaru's house and enters it.

"Shika, where you at?"  
-------------

Okay I have updated this chapter. Chapter six up today!! Yosh!!

itachi: fucking finally...am i going to get some action anytime soon?  
icky: well i do not know...perhaps.  
sasuke: how bout me?  
icky: same thing. perhaps. smiles  
naruto: me?  
icky: oh you know you are.  
naurto: yes!! dances happily ha in both ya'lls faces.  
the uchihas: rolls eyes  
icky: chuckles lightly  
itachi: yes am gettin some action...but with sasuke.  
sasuke: oh most definatly. wraps himself around itachi  
naruto: cool porn.  
icky: no!! not my room..okay?  
the uchihas: of course not. runs towards ickys room.  
icky: pounds on door no!! my room!! cries  
naruto: awe is okay icky...if you want we can share mines..smiles  
icky: please...like i will sleep with you int he room. tsk.  
naruto: hey i offered. review. pouts


	6. Chapter 6

Woo!! Chapter six is up!! Sorry...I know it took me along ass time to update, but here is chapter six. Enjoy.

  
  
Icky.

Ja ne!!  
••••••••••¥¥¥••••••••••¥¥¥••••••••••¥¥¥•••••¥¥¥

At Shika's room

**lazybutgood: naw, I think he is still talking with his brother outisde though.**  
demonfoxboi: oh okay...so want to continue where we left off, precious? wink  
**lazybutgood: but of course, but its gonna have to be later on though because I just heard the car leave.**  
demonfoxboi: awe! you leaving me again?  
**lazybutgood: not really, am just going to be invisible alright? But am just not going to be able to reply**  
demonfoxboi: is understandable. is he going to stay with you the whole week of spring break?  
**lazybutgood: yeah he is, but you still can come over, it'll be better though, that way I could have my way with you in the middle of the night. licks cheek**  
demonfoxboi: blushes yeah i would like that, but i prefer having my way with you though, having my cock up your tight ass. moans  
**lazybutgood: smirks heh. yeah your cock up my tight ass and then you cumming inside of me.**  
demonfoxboi: damn shika you are getting me hard, man cant wait to go over tomorrow and smash you! wink  
**lazybutgood: cant wait either, damn i got to go, Sasuke is calling me.**  
demonfoxboi: pouts its that the guys name?  
**lazybutgood: yes, he's pretty cute! but you're better. licks cheek**  
demonfoxboi: huggles Shika dearly damn staright I am. Now go to him.  
**lazybutgood: huggles back kay, bai, see ya tomorrow!!**

**lazybutgood has signed off 12:34:56 a.m. (Invisible)**

Shika gets out of his room and goes towards Sasuke. Sasuke is seated on the couch with is feet proped up on the coffee table.

"Hey sexy." Shika says to him with a grin.

"Hey yourself, where were you?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and made his way towards Shika.

"In my room, I was checking something on the computer and I forgot that you were here, but only for a second though." He tells him as he grabs him by the waist and pulls him towards him. Sasuke wraps his arms around his neck.

"Oh so you forgot I as here then?" His lips barely brushing up agaisn't Shikas.

"Hey, I did say for only a second" He closes the space between them. Sasuke's eyes flutter close as he feels Shika's tongue swap on his bottome lip asking for entrance, he opens his mouth and a fight for dominace begins. Shika titls his head to the side as he places a hand on Sasuke's head keeping it in place. After a moment or so, the kiss becomes heated, more passionate and more needy. Sasuke grins his hips agaisn't Shikas, making him moan into the kiss. Two more minutes pass before they break apart for the need of air.

"You're a great kisser Uchiha, say what else are you good at?" Shika said with a seductive smirk.

Itachi

'Damn, I seriously do need a drink' Itachi thinks to himself as he parked the car infront of the Uchiha manson. He opened the car door, got out, closed it and locked it. He made his way over the house door, put the key throught the key hole un-locking the door, he opened it and stepped inside. Once inside he made his way over the mini bar they had. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass and pour himself a shot. ((A/N: About the Jack Daniels part, my cousin told me to put that in there because he said it's one of his favorite whiskeys so yeah. :p)) He drank it down and the whiskey burned his throat. He drank two more shots before he decided to go to his room and get on his computer to start chatting.

**amtheukeandiloveit: hey sexy! so you finally decided to get back on, heh?**  
vengeanceisme: you know it, so how are you enjoying your spring break? raises eye-brow  
**amtheukeandiloveit: fine i guess, but am so bored!! my parents went out of town for the week, and well left me all by myself, they took my cousin instead of me!! tear**  
vengeaceisme: ohh...so your by yourself then, huh?  
**amtheukeandiloveit: well duh!! of course I am, why, you wanted to come over or something? smirk ;)**  
vengeaceisme: actually no...i wanted to pick you up and come back to my house, and then I'll have my way with you. grins ;)  
**amtheukeandiloveit: then pick me up then, I live besides the market, you know that street called, Keehl S.?**  
vengeanceisme: yeah, yeah i know it.  
**amtheukeandiloveit: well i live besides that street, called Knight Street, and my house number is 569 and sides' you can't miss it, its the only big house there!!!**  
vengeanceisme: got it, wait for me okay sexy! I'll pick you up right now, let me just change into something mroe suitable. ;)  
**amtheukeandiloveit: okay, i will be waiting for you so you better hurry, pretty boi!**  
vengeanceisme: alright, see ya there. adios. heh.  
**amtheukeandiloveit:late!, bye.**

vengeanceisme has signed off at 12:46:23 a.m.

Itachi stands up from his chair, takes off his shirt, and his pants, leaving himself on with only boxers, he takes off his shoes and socks, puts on some flip-flops and goes inside the restroom, and takes a piss. Five minute later his out and about, heading out his door, grabs his car keys and opens his house door, locks it from the inside, closes it, goes towards his car, unlocks it, gets inside, closes the door, puts the key into the car key-hole, turns on the car and leaves, in nothing but boxers and a pair of flip-flops.

He looks for the street and can't see clearly because its start to become foggy outside, he looks at the signs and can't help but sigh, he missed the street. He revirses his car and goes back to the fourth street, he goes down the street and what Neji said was true, its only the big house there. He parks his car on the side of the house, gets out, leaves the door opened, and goes up the stairs to Neji's door. He knocks on it three times. Not a minute or two later, somebody opens the door, only to be having it slammed at his face a again. He knocks again, and once again Neji opens the door and can't help stare wide-eyed at the major beauty standing infront of him.

"Neji right?" Itachi asks, in his husky tone. Neji only nods and can't stare away from the six packs that adorns the Uchihas stomach. Itachi helds out his arm, Neji blushes lightly and grabs it with his right arm, as he is walking away, he cloes the door behind him. They both walked down the stairs. Itachi wanting to be the gentleman, opens the door for him. Neji whispers a 'thank you' and Itachi closes the door. Neji waits patiently as Itachi makes his way over to his side of the car, once Itachi is inside and he closes the door, he is grabbed by the hair and being kissed hard on the lips.

The kiss was heated, yet passionate. Tongues collided agaisn't each other. Moans of good pleasure sorrounded the car. Windows fogged up. Neji managed to manuvure himself to be seated onto Itachis lap. Itachi placed both of hands onto Neji's hips rocking him back and fourth slightly. They continued the kissing porcess until they had to take in air into their lungs. Both of them panting and sweating slightly from the warmness inside of the car. Itachi reached up and nipped his 'almost lovers' lobe lightly. Neji's hands roamed all over Itachi's naked torso, chest, stomach and abdomen. Feelings the perfect abs adorning his features.

"We should head over my house now." Itachi murmered and kissed Neji's lips. Neji wanted more from the kiss, but before he could even response he was placed back onto the passenger side. Itachi just looked at him, smirked and said. "Don't worry, we will continue where we left off." With that said, he turned on the car and sped off.  
¥¥----------------------------------------¥¥

Okay...was this a short or long chapter? Chapter seven up today as well. Enjoy it.

itachi: see told you!!  
sasuke: when am i getting action?  
shikamaru: sooner than you think.  
icky: yeah what he said.  
gaara: where am i in the story?  
shikamaru: hey there sexy!! looks gaara up and down  
gaara: hey yourself does the same gestures  
icky: ooh dont worry probably like in chapter 10 or something. turst me this story is going to be very long.  
the gang: we could tell.  
neji: me and itachi!! totally hot!!  
icky: duh!!  
gaara: i want to fuck shikamaru now.  
shikamaru: then take me.  
gaara: oh i will. grabs hand and drags to ickys room.  
icky: no!! not again. opens door. what do you know ya left it opened.  
shikamaru: duh!! we knew you were goin to come in here. care to watch?  
icky: no thanks. leaves.  
the rest of the gang: we want to!!! start running towards door!!  
shikaXgaara: fuck no!! locks door review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven!! Yay!! Man am I updating fast or what? Well no more school!! Yes!! No more medal detectors!! yes!! And no more sneaking in gum!! Yes!! Ahem...anyways...I think this sums it up for now though. He-he. laugh nervously. So yeah. Don't worry...next chapter up today later on though.

♠  
♥  
Icky.

Ja ne!!  
••••••••••••••••¥¥¥¥¥•••  
Shikamaru & Sasuke

"Fuck...aah..I...ugn...didn't...gah...know...fuck...you...shit...were...damn...good...aah!...at...this." Shikamaru let out a loud groaned out moan. Sasuke picked his head up from where he was once situated.

"Never said anything that I was or not...so now shut up and enjoy the rest." With that said Sasuke resumed bobbing his head up and down. Sasuke lightly scrapped his teeth agasin't the hardened flesh earning a hiss from pleasure. He then went all the way up and started sucking on the tip, swirling his tongue around it. Teasing the slit lightly. With his hand he jacked him off. Afterwards, Sasuke was bobbing his head up and down once more. He took the erection all the way down, deep throating him, relaxng his throat and tighting it around the penis.

Shikamaru moaned loudly and thought. _How the hell did he learn how to relax his throat muscles._ But was cut off from his thoughts when Sasuke started humming. Shikamaru grabbed the back of his head keeping him in place, wanting to fuck his pretty mouth. He bucked his hips up and down, moaning, panting, groaning and doing anamalistic sounds. A few moments later, his stomache tighten, and his orgams over came. Cumming inside of Sasuke's mouth. Shikamaru let out a content sigh. He let go of Sasuke's hair. As Sasuke sat up, he pressed his lips agaisn't Shikamaru's earning a moan of delight. They made out, with Shikamaru tasting himself. They soon pulled away, with Sauske licking his lips and kissing his nose lightly.

"Fuck! That was good. Never had an orgasm like that before." He said as he sat up and button his pant back up. Sasuke blushed a little bit, but then recovered. He sat indian style on Shika's bed and stared at him intensively, he eyes squinting, looking at him suspiciously. Shika looked at him, and smiled a bored smile.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Seriously, you're 15 and you act like a child. Tch...troublesome." He said as he stood up and Sasuke still kept looking at him suspiciously.

"You know he won't be here until Sunday." Sasuke said to him as he too stood up and walked the short distance towards him.

"What are you talking about? And who are you talking about? Who isn't coming here until Sunday?" Shikamaru asked as he started walking down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen, Sasuke closed behind him.

"Him. He won't be here until Sunday." Shikamaru shook his head lightly and yawned.

"No he won't, he will be here tomorrow." Shika finally gave up and told him. Sasuke unsquinted his eyes.

"Ha! I knew it! So whats his name?" Sasuke asked as he sat himself on top of the counter letting his legs dangle.

"Naruto, and before you ask anymore questions, ask him tomorrow, when he comes." Shika yawned again. And scratched his head a little.

"You tired? If you are you can go to sleep...I don't mind really, but maybe perhaps I could be on your computer and I promise I won't wake you up or anything. Please?" Sasuke praticaly begged.

Shikamaru, yawned once more and nodded his head. "Yeah you can, and yes I am tired and yes I wll go to sleep and I knew you wouldn't mind it." He lightly hit Sasuke on the arm, earning the glare. Shikamaru chuckled. "I'm guessing that's the famous glare that everybody is talking about? Damn, I feel honored to finally being glared by "the glare"." He chuckled again. "Well let's head up stairs, I forgot why I came down here anyways, oh and more thing, no porn sites on my computer, my parents will kill me if they found out." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah right, like I go to those things anyways, they are simply a waste of time." With that said they both head back up stairs. Shikamaru stripped down and went towards his boxer drawer, and took out a plain green/black boxers. He slipped them on, he undid the bed, taking the top cover off and settling himself into the undercovers. Before he could even close his eyes, he said.

"Once you're done chatting, make sure you change before slipping in bed with me, kay?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Duh. Now go nighty-night and let me chat." Sasuke swatted his hand at him and Shika rollde his eyes.

"Shut up, night." Sasuke only nodded hsi head towards him as he sitted himself on the comfy chair. He rolld around for a bit then signed on.

Naruto

"Damn, I am so fucking bored!!" He said to no one, as he slumped on his chair, blowing his hair that fell over his eye.

_Chat, you idiot! You may never know, you might find somebody else to talk to instead of that Shikamaru guy!_

"You shut up Kyuubi!! And for your information, I happen to like Shikamaru, so in hence you don't know nothing and shut up! And for the most part you're a genius." He didn't recieve a reply. He went to the chatting area and went to his previous chatting place. He talked to some people, but they were just creepy, until somebody popped up.

**sharinganactivater: hey**  
demonfoxboi: hey, asl?  
**sharinganactivater: m/15/konoha**  
demonfoxboi: same, so whats your name stranger? ;)  
**sharinganactivater: sasuke, whats yours flirter? ;)**  
demonfoxboi: you'll find out later on, do you have a picture of yourself?  
**sharinganactivater: duh!! who doesn't! it's on the side.**  
demonfoxboi: i dont have a picture, and damn! you're pale as the dough boi! but you are fucking hot, thats for damn sure!  
**sharinganactivater: damn! thank you. i dont know if i should take the dough boi saying as a compliment but thats any way, but mind telling me how you look like then?**  
demonfoxboi: of course i will describe myself to someone as sexy as you. am 5'8, slim, toned body, blonde hair, blue eyes, and well am a horny teenager. lol!  
**sharinganactivater: hmm...you sound hot...now dont mind me asking but how much do you weight?**

_Hmm, should I toy with him? Ha-ha, maybe I should. Well, just for a bit, though._

demonfoxboi: well when i said toned body, what i really ment was that i weight about 298 lbs. yup am really fat.  
**sharinganactivater: the fuck?! are you fucking serious?**  
demonfoxboi: ha-ha!!! thats was phenominal, i weight about 140 lbs. i think. lol.  
**sharinganactivater: shit! thats a relief. whats do you mean you think, you dont now how much you weight then? lol..i guess...now what do you doing at this time at night on the computer? dont your parents care? raises eye-brow**  
demonfoxboi: lol!! yup, i dont. havent gone to the dr. so i dont know, and as for my parents...i uuhhh...dont have any...well x-cept iruka, he's like a father to me, but i live by myself. so yeah...what about you? what will your parents say? raises eye-brow and hmms  
**sharinganactivater: aah...lol...not going to the dr. you may been having cancer and you may not know it...lol! just playin with you. ooh...sorry about that...i uhh didnt know...so sorry. same thing. i dont have any parents. I only live with my brother. thats all.**  
demonfoxboi: ooh sorry about that too. heh. at least you have somebody...and as for the dr part...i umm am not aloud anywhere, even if i am sick...so i never have gone to the dr. so yeah. and i doubt that i have cancer. so yeah. sighs damn this shit brings bad and saddened memories. sighs  
**sharinganactivater: yeah...my brother is always there for me...sorta...but umm yeah. ooh sorry i brought it up...i didnt know that either...how come you are not aloud to go to the doctor or anything?**

"hey kyubbi, should i tell him, or not about you?" Naruto asked aloud, but thats sure enough for the fox to hear though.

_Kit, its your own choice, if you do...then i wouldnt really mind...if not, then it would be the same thing, but make sure you can trust this guy first, before telling him about me? You got that kit? I don't want you getting hurt, like last time...okay? soo go for it, if you want that is...okay?_

"Yeah okay...i'll make sure first...so don't worry about it."

demonfoxboi: well can i trust you with this? i just dont want anybody else to find out, and well not many people know this, so i am trusting you with this...do i have your word of keeping your mouth shut?  
**sharinganactivater: yes you have my word, and yes you can trust me with it...so umm...whats the reason?**  
demonfoxboi: well the reason is because, do you remember that story everybody talks about or so i think they still do...but do you remember when the fourth hokage saved the village by supposely "killing" the nine-tail fox, that stepped ground on Konoha and was destroying everyone and everything in its path?  
**sharinganactivater: yeah i remember that, that piece of shit demon, killed my parents and the fourth hokage, but what about it? its still alive or something? if it is...i kill that monster myself. crosses arms over chest**  
demonfoxboi: sigh thats just it...everyone wants to kill him, because the fourth hokage didnt really kill it, he sealed it up, upon a harmless baby, and once that boy grew up, everyone started hating him and despising him, calling him a monster, demon, worhtless, everything, have you heard about that when you walk down the streets?  
**sharinganactivater: so its still alive, but i mean whats the whole point of this...so this kid has the nine-tail fox, sealed inside of him then? who is he? so i can tell the lady tsunade about it.**

By that time, Naruto had tears coming down his whiskered cheeks. The memories, the pain he went through...not many people wanting to hang out with him, but a few did, and for that he was greatful.

demonfoxboi: the poor defenseless baby aka teenager now...is...is...me...i am the baby, who got despised, hated, hitted, everything. scars cover most of my body because of it...and if you wish...i really wouldnt mind if you stopped talking to me, it doesnt matter at all...but for the most part it was nice knowing you...by the way...my names Naruto.

¥¥¥ƒƒƒƒ¥¥¥?????¥¥¥¥??????

Okay sorry if short if not then okay. Remember, today later on, new chapter. :p

itachi: hmm...I loved the ehad part. I always knew my follish brother wasa slut.  
sasuke: like you aren't? You let me take you, dominate you.  
icky: woah! Reall? I thought you were the seme Itachi!!  
shikamaru: surprising.  
naruto: speechless.  
gaara: two more chapters and I am on!!  
icky: of course. I love you too much for you not to be in it.  
shikamaru: he is mine so back off icky.  
icky: my bad!!  
itachi: yes so what?! Feels good!!  
the gang, including me: too much info!!  
sasuke: sticks tongue out bitch itachi. review.


End file.
